Conception Deception
by HalfSoulDemon
Summary: Spoilers for Quite A Common Fairy. Aurora gives birth to a baby girl, she's everything Aurora could ever want but... she's not Phillip's? Sleeping Warrior. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Once Upon A Time world or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Hang in there, you're doing a great job," Phillip said as aurora squeezed his hand so hard he could barely feel it. Aurora had been miserable ever since Mulan had left to join the merry men. She'd only smile when it was related to the baby and late at night when she thought he was asleep he would hear her crying quietly for hours on end. He was hoping with the birth of their child she would finally regain her spirits and they could get on with their happily ever after. He didn't understand why Aurora was so distraught about Mulan leaving, he had known her much longer after all and he wasn't nearly as upset about it.

Aurora screamed louder as the baby started crowning and Phillip snapped out of his thoughts. "Keep going, you're almost there," He reassured, his hand now turning slightly blue. Phillip took his hand away and gently held up the baby as it came out, cutting the umbilical cord. The baby let out a cry as he rapped a blanket around it and he gave a sigh of relief. He had been a little worried about the health of the baby because it had yet to have been 9 months since he and Aurora had first made love upon his return to the enchanted forest.

Phillip walked over to sit next to Aurora on the bed.

"It's a girl," he whispered. Aurora gently took the baby out of Phillip's arms and held her lovingly. In all the chaos Phillip hadn't gotten a very good look at his daughter and now that he was looking a little closer he noticed that some things were a little... odd. Her hair was a very dark brown, almost black even, and her skin was very slightly darker than he would expect from his and Aurora's skin colours. As he started to get a bad feeling about what these things could mean he looked around her face for any features that resembled him in the slightest but he could find none.

"She's beautiful," Aurora sighed dreamily, a bright smile adorning her face. Phillip felt something inside of him triggered by those words, the foreboding feelings he had felt up until then were replaced by anger and betrayal.

"You cheated on me?!" he accused, his hands balling up into fists. Aurora, startled by his words, looked up at him with wide eyes filled with shock.

"I what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"She looks nothing like me! I can't believe you got pregnant with someone else's baby and just expected me never to find out!" he shouted.

"I didn't!" she defended, looking down at her baby to determine whether there was truth in his words or not. Looking closely at her daughter's features Aurora could see that she had inherited her own mouth and blue eyes but she could spot nothing of Phillip's on her beautiful daughter's face.

"Then how do you explain the fact that that baby has someone else's genes in it and none of mine?" he asked, staring her down accusingly.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on!" Aurora shouted desperately.

"Forget it, I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back!" Phillip spat as he started walking around the room, packing his things.

"Wait! No, Phillip don't go! I can't do this on my own!" she said, starting to panic.

"Just get whoever you let knock you up to help you," he said bitterly.

The door slammed shut as Phillip stormed out leaving Aurora alone in the room to contemplate what just happened. It had all happened so quickly. Looking down at her daughter in shock she tried to understand how she didn't look anything like Phillip. She hadn't cheated on him but no matter how hard she looked she couldn't see anything that indicated this wonderful little girl could be his. There were some things about her that reminded Aurora of someone else she knew but she couldn't quite pinpoint who. Perhaps someone had used magic on her?

After a lot of thinking she came to the conclusion that nothing could be done now and tomorrow she would set out to find Mulan and the Merry Men. Hopefully they knew of a way to find out who this angel's father really was.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction so it's probably not that good, constructive criticism is appreciated. Also if anyone wants to redo this story or continue it, feel free :). I may or may not continue this story it depends on the feedback I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora tied the last of her things to the horses. She was bringing two with her, one to hold the majority of their stuff and the other to ride on. Most of what she was bringing was to ensure the baby's safety and health. In fact all of it was, as the biggest reason she wanted to make sure she herself was healthy and safe was fear of something happening to her daughter if she were to catch something or disappear. Many a time she had thought about staying at the palace and raising her beautiful child on her own, even for a few weeks or months, but she realised, on top of her fear of not being capable enough, she would eventually have to leave her on her own and she just could not bear the thought.

Getting on her horse with the baby strapped to her chest as securely as possible, Aurora set off down the dusty path. She was feeling a mix of emotions about this trip. Worry about her daughter, heartache about Philip not being there, dread about who the angel's father might really be, excitement about getting to see Mulan again. She had missed Mulan terribly. Sometimes she would just be doing everyday things like bathing or reading a book and something would trigger a memory the two of them shared. She would smile in reminiscence of all the good times they had together and then she would remember that Mulan was no longer there to have more good times with; she was off having good times with the Merry Men and probably didn't even think of her all that often, if how quickly she left was anything to go by.

Aurora brought one hand up to wipe her eyes - it wouldn't do to have blurry eyes as it could cause an accident. She hadn't realised it would hurt this much when Mulan left. Although, then again, before she had left Aurora hadn't even thought of the possibility of her leaving.

Looking to her right Aurora could see what looked like smoke a little way off from the road. Turning to head towards it all she could think about was the possibility that she had found them this soon. She thought that it was maybe a bit strange that they were this close to the palace and Mulan hadn't come to visit them. But excitement and anticipation filled her before she could think any further into that.

Coming into a small clearing Aurora could spot only one tent and a fairly big fire. Sitting in front of the fire facing away from Aurora was a figure dressed in a cape with patterns on the leather on their shoulders.

"Mulan!" Aurora shouted getting off the horse as quickly yet gently as she could so as not to harm the precious bundle in her arms. Aurora swiftly tied her horses to a tree and moved to go and greet the figure she had identified as Mulan.

"Mulan?" asked a rather deep voice, one she had not come to associate with her friend.

"You mean long dark hair, dark brown eyes, supposedly all about honour, Mulan?" asked the deep voice again. After getting a closer look Aurora could see that this most definitely was not Mulan. It wasn't even a woman. In front of her was a now standing man with his hair in a tight bun, and clothed in armour similar to Mulan's with a few differences, like the patterns on his armour were a subtle gold.

"What do you mean supposedly?" Aurora asked, regretting it almost immediately as she had wanted to ask many other, better questions. Opening her mouth to do so she was cut off by his answer before she could get a word out.

"Oh, I just have trouble piecing together the Mulan I knew as a child and the Mulan I met in war," said the man.

"You knew Mulan as a child? You fought with Mulan in war? Is that why you have similar armour? Were you friends? Is that why you're here? No, wait, who are you?" Aurora rattled off questions, her arms instinctively wrapping protectively around her daughter in case he was a danger to them.

"Whoa, wait, slow down. It's fine I'm not going to hurt you," he said, noticing her movements. "Mulan and I were childhood friends but I had to move away due to my father's job. I met her again later when she joined the war to protect her father. My armour is of the ranking above hers, and as for why I'm here, we'll get to that later. Let me introduce myself," he smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Shang."

* * *

**I left it on a cliffhanger :). Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites! I don't actually know where I'm going with this, probably because I'm more of a live in the moment kind of person, but it's definitely sleeping warrior and might have some swan queen later on. I watched all the sleeping warrior scenes again and Mulan the movie. Do vd Graaf you found my weakness, I'm kind of really bad at slow paced stories but I'll try my best to slow it down a bit anyway. Also I'm gonna need a name for the baby at some point and I haven't come up with one yet so suggestions would be nice :).**


End file.
